1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed broadly at the dispensing of an adhesive masked paper, or apron, and more particularly, at the dispensing of paper from a hand-carried, or pulled, dispenser apparatus capable of accommodating different size rolls of paper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of strips of paper having adhesive tape along one edge has been known in the prior art for a long period of time. Particularly, in the automobile repair industry, it has been known to utilize sheets of adhesive paper to protect, or mask, various portions of a vehicle body to prevent paint from getting on select areas of the vehicle body when it is applied to adjacent surfaces of the car. The adhesive stripped paper has been particularly desirable in that it is capable of a quick and easy application, and also, of a quick and easy removal without leaving any mark, or substance, on the protected surface of the vehicle. An early example of this use can be found in the De Lillo U.S. Pat. No. 2,210,233. While the advantages of these adhesive tape sheets of paper have been well known and have been frequently referred to as an apron, the specific dispensing of the material has frequently required relatively expensive and cumbersome mechanism that had a limited capability.
One commercial masker, or apron taper stand, has been sold in the form of a cart with a pair of horizontal supports for various sizes of paper rolls. Frequently, conversion kits are sold to accommodate various sizes of adhesive tape.
A portable stand for roll material which comprises a unitary bent and welded tube is disclosed in the Martin U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,709.
A hand-carriable apron taper is disclosed in the Waltz U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,421. Another Waltz U.S. Pat. No. 3,570,731 discloses a wheeled support for upright rolls.
The following patents are cited of general interest for various forms of roll support apparatus, the Holmes U.S. Pat. No. 1,587,234; Matthews U.S. Pat. No. 2,593,325; Petasnik U.S. Pat. No. 2,487,061; and Porter U.S. Pat. No. 2,155,769.
While various forms of paper roll and tape dispensing stands have been suggested in the prior art, there is still a need for highly efficient and economical masking stand which will accommodate various sizes of rolls of paper with positive paper and tape alignment at all times.